


Bows and Arrows [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Afterlife, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Five times Grizzop met someone in the afterlife and hugged them and that one time someone found him.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Azu, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Vesseek, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bows and Arrows [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bows and Arrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464757) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



> Post-Rome sidequest!  
> There were tears while recording this. Be warned.  
> Sometimes, self-care involves crying over a goblin paladin in the afterlife *shrug*

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/bows%20and%20arrows.mp3) | **Size:** 4.03MB | **Duration:** 5:37min

  
---|---


End file.
